


Humanity

by WesternRose



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Member Death, Family Secrets, Frigga (Marvel) Feels, Humanity, Infinity Gems, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki needs love, One Shot, Other, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Realization, Short One Shot, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternRose/pseuds/WesternRose
Summary: Loki let out the gasp that he knew would be his last. “You will never be a god.”





	Humanity

Death. It’s a fate he’s fabricated to many times before. To the universe, to his so-called ‘family,’ he’s been dead once, twice, three times already. His brother had said that some had mourned him, but he imagines it would get tiring the third time around. He is a god. He will not die in a hundred, nor a thousand years; he will not expire until Lady Death comes to take him away. He likes to think himself superior to the inferior. The inferior being everyone who is not him. He wants to believe that he is, as the saying goes, a god among men. Insignificant men. Mortals. Weaklings. Fools. 

Mortals surrounded Loki. A wide variety of intergalactic races surrounded him, and they all had one common goal: to defeat Thanos. So Loki fought beside them for as long as he could manage. He tried to think nothing of it. How could he think of anything besides stopping the blood-thirsty titan? How could he think of anything besides the blood he has spilled and the bones and minds he has broken.

How can Loki think of anything besides his mind? His mind seems to have broken at the same time his frosted heart had. 

The God of Mischief knows betrayal, just as he knows hate, hurt, and horror. When he looked at Thanos, it wasn’t just his neck or lungs that burned. His soul burned. He could see something in Thanos—the monster—that he saw in himself so many years ago. This Thing, wanted to be a god. This Thing, wanted power. This Thing, wished for Lady Death’s love. Loki wanted love. He wanted acceptance. He wanted so much. If he could give those things to anyone that moment he would. Maybe he could give a child who’s oddness brings hurt instead of sweet glory something invaluable: hope. Perhaps it is he who is the fool, the mortal, the meek man with the role of kneeling until his knees have bloodied the ground on which he would reside. Maybe he is weak, and perhaps for that moment, he is willing to accept that as a reality. But if he must be weak, he will be weak for the lives that must remain living. He will be weak for his brother, his mother, even the Avengers if he must. In that weakness, Loki shall be strong. 

With Thanos crushing his throat, he decided it was then he must be weak for the strong and strong for the weak. With his bruised and beaten body, he looked Thanos in the eyes. Loki was trembling. Loki found nothing worthy of a god or love in those eyes. He saw a monster willing to go to the ends of everything in existence for power. 

His heart leaped. His brother, for his mother, for himself, for everything. Forgive me. 

Loki let out the gasp that he knew would be his last. “You will never be a god.”

He has known hate, hurt, horror, but somewhere in the depths of his being, he realized he has gotten to know one more thing on his journey. Humanity. 

Loki never heard the crack of his neck. He never got the chance to listen to his brother, Thor, sobbing into his still chest. 

Loki has known of death, and he has pretended to understand death, but never has he known her so well, and what a lovely maiden Death is.

**Author's Note:**

> A short version of Loki’s death in Infinity Wars I wrote a year ago. Bless his soul. 
> 
> \- Rose


End file.
